fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario (WC)
Wario is a playable character in Worlds Collide. Wario Barely has his moves changed. Attributies Wario is a unique, unorthodox addition to the Smash Bros. series. While he is a heavy character, he has by far the best aerial mobility in the game, with the third-fastest airspeed and almost triple the aerial acceleration and over double the air friction of any other character. Combined with his solid aerial attacks and air dodge, his ability to change aerial direction and speed almost instantly gives him a great camping game despite his lack of a reliable projectile, even to the point of being able to time out certain characters should he gain a lead. Wario's amazing aerial maneuverability also makes him a great punisher, able to swoop in, bait an attack, back away, and move back in to punish with one of his many fast aerials. He also has one of the best recoveries in the game when all options are available, combining his mobility with the Wario Bike and Wario Waft for a bevy of possibilities. Finally, Wario's aerial mobility also shines in approaching, able to fly all over the place while his small size (unusual for a heavy character) makes him difficult to hit. Wario has a good grab game, able to chain throw several characters with his down throw into KO percent, while his forward throw does 13% damage and can act as a KO move once the opponent gets into the 160%s. Chomp also acts as a grab and can be used to beat sidesteps and eat certain projectiles and items. As expected for a heavy character, Wario's KO moves are brutal, with his forward smash KO'ing in the 70%s and a perfectly-timed Wario Waft KO'ing as low as 50% with minimal startup lag. He also boasts one of the best DACUSes in the game, allowing him to cover great distances with most of his body covered in hitboxes and following-up attacks such as a Chomp at low damage. Wario can even juggle with his up aerial, or simply save the 17%-damage move as another KO option. Wario does have his weaknesses. While his KO moves are powerful, he doesn't have a lot of them, so he must be careful about using them simply to deal damage should they turn out to be too stale when needed. The Wario Bike is generally useful in all situations, but he cannot use it if it's elsewhere on the stage or has just been broken. Without his bike, Wario's poor range becomes more apparent, and his recovery is downgraded from "varied" to "lackluster" - indeed, without either the Wario Bike or Wario Waft, Wario's recovery is rather poor, with the Corkscrew having bad range and being unable to grab the edge during its ascent. Wario also has significant problems with being grab released: his high air friction robs him of horizontal momentum when air released, leaving him in a prime spot to be clobbered or infinitely regrabbed. A Wario player has to stay very deceptive and slippery to avoid getting nailed by his poor range and getting grabbed by those who have a grab release option on him. Changes from Brawl to Worlds Collide *Up tilt has higher KO power. *Down tilt can be interrupted quicker, and also propels Wario forward with each use, allowing him to pseudo-crawl and hit repeatedly with the attack. *Forward tilt even without charging does slightly more damage now and is a stronger KO move. can be delayed for about 30 frames by holding the attack button, thus increasing its damage. It retains its ability to be angled as well. *Forward smash is now a front kick, with a longer, more favorable range. *Up smash does more damage now doing and is as strong as brawl, and has less hitlag. *New down smash: Wario punches the ground to create an earthquake similar to Charizard's down smash, and inspired by Wario Land: Shake It!, which has set knockback and a meteor smash angle. It has generally more utility than his previously-unviable down smash, having less ending lag and setting up combos better. *Forward aerial does much more damage and is significantly stronger in knockback, which when combined with *Wario's great air speed allows him to efficiently execute pseudo-walls of pain. *Back aerial has been replaced with a back punch, which does much more damage, and is similar to his forward tilt, which has slightly more startup, but is much stronger, has longer range and lasts for longer. *New down aerial is a ground pound which aims to the ground quickly and can meteor smash, and can set up combos on the ground, and is a deadly edge guard tool. *Neutral aerial can do more damage with both hits. *Forward throw is replaced with a simple single-handed throw that is similar to the throws from Wario Land 4. Uniquely, this throw can also be charged by holding attack while pressing forward, similar to a smash attack. Charging increases its knockback, but because the charge takes time, the thrown opponent gets more time to react with appropriate DI. *Down throw does much more damage. *Can move sideways whilst using back throw (now his original forward throw). *Dash grab looks like the new side special (explained below) for increased mindgames. Wario can also go a further distance by holding the grab button. *Pummel has the coin effect and does slightly more damage. *Chomp is quicker as an attack and can now be used to throw enemies backwards after biting them. When performing the move in the air it keeps momentum. *Corkscrew has more vertical height and control going left and right when flying up. It also hits more times and much faster, dealing higher damage. *Wario Bike has been completely replaced with a Wario Land-style Shoulder Bash. The Shoulder Bash makes *Wario dash forward similar to his old forward smash, dealing more damage as he travels. Wario can jump while dashing to continue the attack in the air. The move covers a much shorter distance and renders Wario helpless if initiated in the air, and causes him to bounce off walls he hits (for reduced height each time). Depending on dash distance, it deals damage from 11% to 22%, inversely - hitting with the end of the charge deals the most damage and knockback. The aerial version is always counted as medium distance. In general the move provides less recovery, however it can be used consistently, and is a much stronger move than his bike. Jab combo inflicts less damage and knockback. *Chomp does much less damage. *Foward smash does less damage with less knockback, and no longer has launch resistance, and posseses higher ending lag as Wario attempts to regain balance (now being the laggiest forward smash). *Up aerial now not only has a sourspot, but even the sweetspot deals less damage than the original move. *Neutral aerial has less KO potential. *New down aerial has less KO power on the ground. *Back throw deals less damage (9%, compared to 12% of Brawl's f-throw). *Wario Bike being replaced with Shoulder Bash has reduced Wario's recovery potential. *Wario Waft is now capped at 1:05 seconds, so it charges up faster but can only deal a maximum of 22% damage (18% less). *Up aerial's sweetspot posseses a slash effect. *Back throw is now his old forward throw. *Default costume is now plumber's outfit as opposed to biker's outfit. *New walking and dashing animations. *Farting victory pose replaced with posing from Wario Land 4. Moveset In Competitive Play Palette Swaps Trivia